A NEW GAME
by hawa-chan
Summary: Oga Tatsumi never played a dating sim game before until he got it from a stranger. His first try had brought a bizarre experience to him, Furuichi and even En! A character whom he supposed to marry is really shocking! Can Oga survive in this game and reach to the true end?
1. Event 0 Are You Serious!

Title: A NEW GAME

Pairing: Oga x Furuichi (Beelzebub)

Warning: This is a BL fanfic, and even a mpreg so the haters should shoh shoh! Go away!

Disclaimer: This story will never be true and Beelzebub is forever Tamura Ryuuhei's.

* * *

Event 0

Are you serious?

Date sim game. Oga never play any of those. It just when he bumped with a stranger and that guy gave a box of DVD game as an apology, claiming that he will find the ultimate happiness if he try it. At first, Oga hesitated as he never played a dating sim game before, especially that guy looked suspicious. And it was true as the guy dissappeared as Oga reached his hand for the game.

"Oh, it is a dual player game," he said after looking vacantly at the box.

* * *

"So, you got a new game that you never played before and you want me to join you?" Furuichi asked as he hold the new game and look at the title of game and he was blinking by surprised.

"Are you serious? This is the latest dating sim game I ever want! Where did you get this?" Furuichi shouted to Oga estatically and he tried to calm his friend down. It's true that Oga never see how delightful Furuichi was as now. For some reasons, he looked…_blisfull. _Unconciously, Oga's cheek had turned red and he was devoured by Furuichi's attractiveness until he heard nothing about what Furuichi have kept blabering in front of him. He gulped and tried to control himself.

"And, so…what is this game about?" Oga asked in deadpan. Furuichi walked to the console and inserted the DVD onto the console. Before the game start, Furuichi started his explanation.

"You see…"

Both Furuichi and Oga sit on the floor and took the joysticks.

"This game is all about love," he continued and Oga had already bug eyed. Furuichi started to get annoyed until he threw the joystick towards Oga and quickly Oga evaded thething coming from his silver haired friend.

"What are you doing, idiot!" Oga shouted in anger as he trapped Furuichi by using his arms choked the boy. Furuichi strugled even he knew that it was no use.

"It's your fault for making that weird expression!" Furuichi shouted as he tried to release himself.

"And it's your fault too, saying that crappy jokes about love whatsoever!" Oga shouted and strengthen his strangle, tormenting the weak Furuichi.

"It is a dating same game, Oga! Dating! You have to date a girl in this game, that's why it is called a dating sim, you idiot! Monster! I can't believe that you never play one, Oga!" Furuichi shouted in agony before Oga started to release him. Furuichi coughed.

"Whatever it is, if this game is multiplayer, different from what should it be, than the second player might get a special protogonist, maybe hero's friend. Come on, let's play already! I really want to know what it is!" said Furuichi and both of them sit again in front of television and pressed the start buttons.

Zoom!

A bright light coming from TV enlighten the room. En who was visiting Furuichi for the new game got devoured by the light too.

…

…

…

WHAT?!

* * *

Alright, I'm done for first chapter. (Reader: What?!) Yes, this is a short fic, at least this chapter. Well, I'm suppose to do another tragic and difficult story and yes, it's diffucult and I'm quite busy with reports so I did this to cheer myself up. The game which Oga and Furuichi played was a galge game so they have only one route. So, I'm going to do the 2nd chapter as soon as I'm not busy. Alright, for this moment, enjoy!

_Love,_

Hawa.


	2. Event 1 This is really something!

Title: A NEW GAME

Pairing: Oga x Furuichi (Beelzebub)

Warning: This is a BL fanfic, and even an mpreg so the haters should shoh shoh! Go away!

Disclaimer: This story will never be true and Beelzebub is forever Tamura Ryuuhei's.

* * *

Event 1

This is really something!

"Um…"

Our angel, Furuichi opens his eyes and blinks for a few seconds. For some reasons, he feels really tired and dizzy. It's not like his normal life after all. In fact, he never has that kind of weak body. Sure he is weak, but not that weak, so why? He wakes up from his bed, glazing. His thought wanders as he tries to remember about what is happening before he fainted. Oh yes, he was playing an eroge with Oga earlier, then something was shining brightly came from the TV and enlightened the whole room, and then here he is. Ah, yes…that's right. He remembered now.

…

"Huh?"

Furuichi starts to feel that something is wrong. Quickly, he stepped out from the bed to find Oga but unfortunately, his legs had become very weak that make him fall from the bed.

"Ouch! Its hurt!" he said and tries to stand from his position until he saw himself at the gigantic mirror in front of his bed.

…

It's not long until he shouts.

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Oga found himself sleeping on a luxurious bed, inside a luxury room which he never experienced before. It is a mystery on how he got it there.

"Where am I?" he asked before finding out that he wears a very expensive pyjama. He looks at himself on the mirror, mimicking every expression that he can think. At last, he starts to grin like an idiot.

"Oh, I never know that I look cool with this outfit!" he grins until he realizes that his friend was missing.

"Oh yes, Furuichi! Where did he go?!" he shouted and looks around the room. "And where the hell is I am?!"

At last, he remembered that he played a dating game or something with Furuichi and for sudden, a bright light appeared and, there he is. He sits on the bed and tries to think about the whole situation. Yes, yes. Playing game at Furuichi's room, then a weird light appeared. Yes, yes…um…suddenly, Oga realizes something.

Yes, Oga is not smart enough but at least he get a clear thought about the situation. Does it mean…

THIS PLACE IS INSIDE THE GAME?!

"Wait, wait! This is…" Oga sweats. He tries to get cool or else, he is going to spit it out.

"THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME! I always want this kind of adventure! Man! I should bring Beel-bo together!"

His exciting journey had just begun. He starts to explore the room he slept in to find whether any clue for the storyline in this game until he heard a knocking sound coming from the door.

"Who is it?" Oga asked.

"It's me, Prince Tatsumi!"

_Prince?! I'm a young, generous, handsome prince?!_

"Ehem, come in!" after hearing such honorific, Oga pretends to be noble and elegant. The door was opened and the person who opened it is shocking Oga.

"WHAT?! KA…KANZAKI!?"

Oga is really shocked as he saw Kanzaki standing in front of him while Kanzaki looks at him, clueless as if nothing happened at all.

"What are you doing here?" Oga asked as he never expects that Kanzaki will be in the game as well and the question made the older blonde guy furious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY, ASSHOLE?! I'M ALWAYS HERE! DID YOU LOSE ONE OF YOUR SCREWS, HA?!"

Oga is shocked. So, this means that that Kanzaki is real, but why and how did he get here? Does it mean that others are here as well? But, it is not important! He needs to find Furuichi now or the game will never end.

"So, what is it?" Oga asked, thinking that it must be the first clue for the storyline.

"Your father, King Saotome called! Go to see him now!" Kanzaki answered, pointing his thumb to his back. That name is quite shocking but Oga knows that if he doesn't see the king, this game will go nowhere and he will never be able to finish it. He follows Kanzaki to see Saotome. At the king's chamber, Oga saw Saotome is checking a file of document. Next to him are Toujou and Shizuka chatting to each other and the way they glare at him shows that they were talking about him.

"See? He had already come to this age after all!" Toujou whispers.

"I'm pity for the girl whom father chooses for Tatsumi!" Shizuka replied.

"I heard that girl is weak and sick all the time!"

"Ah. Poor her!"

Oga tightens his punch. Since when Toujou is a chater? Or does he only like this with that St Ishiyama girl? _Moreover, they were talking bad about me?_

"So, Sao…father, what can I do for you?" Oga asked while enduring his desire to turn both of Toujou and Shizuka into a punch bag.

"Oh, you see, it's already time for your 16th birthday, so…" Saotome starts his explanation but Oga cuts it for sudden.

"My birthday? But my birthday was…" And for sudden, all four of them glare at him.

"IT JUST A FREAKING GAME, YOU BITCH!"

Oga is shocked. So these peoples, Saotome, Toujou, Shizuka and even Kanzaki are real?!

"Wait! What is this about?! Why all of you are in this game?!"

"How should we know?! The moment we played the game, we were here!"

"And you, Saotome! How can you become a king?! And why did you even play this game?!" Oga shouts to Saotome while pointing his finger to him.

"Well, those two invited me to play the game at Shizuka's house. You see, I've not play an eroge for such a looonggg time so it brought me back a memory, so at least I want to try the new…"

"Anyway, where is Furuichi?! Where?!" Oga shouts again, making all of them sweats. Above all of this, Furuichi is more important? Does he know how important this game is?

"So, Furuichi is playing as well?" Shizuka asks.

"Yeah, he looked happy when I show this game to him, though," Oga replies, while pulling a chair and sits on it.

"Oh, what did he said?" Saotome asks and Oga tries to recall Furuichi's word back then.

"Um…he said he always want to play that latest game, who knows that this thing will happen?" he replies and then, he remembers something.

"Oh yes, where did you get this game?"

The silent has eloped the chamber.

"Don't tell me…"

"WHAT?! ALL OF YOU GOT THIS GAME FROM A SUSPICIOUS PERSON?!"

Saotome's voice has broke the silent in the chamber.

"He said…he said that we can find our happiness when we play this game!" Toujou tries to explain the situation but it makes Saotome becomes more furious.

"IDIOT! DIDN'T YOUR MOM TEACH YOU TO NOT TAKE ANYTHING FROM A STRANGER, LET ALONE A SUSPICIOUS PERSON WHEN YOU WERE KID?!"

"She did, but…"

"Hahaha…" Shizuka laughs.

"Just give me the hint already!" Oga shouts and Saotome realizes that he forgot about his duty.

"Ehem! At first, this is a NPC's duty but it seems that a player can replace the NPC and carry out the duty given to them and I happened to be a king, so here's the hint. So, Tatsumi, your 17th (he just said 16th just now right?) birthday is almost coming, right?" Saotome asks.

"Oh yes, then?" Oga replies.

"I think, it is time for you…_pftt_…to find…_pftt_…a girlfriend…already, and get married in next two years! HAHAHA!" Saotome explains while laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Oga shouts.

"Because…we don't doubt about your popularity with girls but…which girl are willing to be an Ogre's girlfriend?!" Shizuka laughs, along with Toujou.

"Plus, thinking that you have a girlfriend….oh my god, it's hilarious!" Kanzaki who heard everything from the beginning starts to laugh like a loudspeaker at school festival.

"And so…I choose a princess for you," Saotome said to end the laugh.

"Don't just decide for yourself!" Oga objects.

"You want to clear this game or not?!" Saotome yells.

"Geez! Alright, alright! I'll do it!" Oga sighs, giving up fighting Saotome.

"Now, please hear this loud and clear!" said Saotome and Oga nodes.

"You see, Makai Kingdom has a very beautiful princess. Unfortunately, she is not well so she often sleeps on her bed. You see, she seems to be your type so why not you give it a try? You can marry her whenever you want. Just tell us and we will have a wedding ceremony as soon as possible, okay?" For sudden, Saotome's tone has turns delightful.

"In the end, I still need to marry her to clear the game?" Oga bleaks.

"Of course!" All of them answer spontaneously.

"…"

"Well, it is not that bad entering this game, you know? As a result, Tora married me in this game," Shizuka said while hugging his husband's arm.

"…"

"WHAT?!"

No wonder Oga is surprised. It seems that the characters were chosen based on their characteristics or the relationships they have. But, the thing that freaking Oga out is Toujou really gets a girl and not to mention that they are married couple in this game. If it is true, then the princess is…

No, no! Impossible!

"But! In order to get the princess, you must do something first!" Saotome continues darkly. Oga is stunned. Is there anything serious need to be done?

"Tell me what it is," Oga said, tightens his punch.

"Are you ready for your first quest?" Saotome asks grimly.

"Yes! Just tell me about the quest!" Oga replies with determine look.

"Alright, your task is…"

* * *

"Where am I?"

En just wakes up from his long slumber and he found that everything is very green surrounding him. His vision becomes clearer and he realizes that he was sleeping in the forest. What?

"What am I doing here?" he said until an image is playing inside his head.

Yes, if it isn't a mistake, he went to Furuichi's house to try a new game he just bought. Recently, he becomes closer with Furuichi, plus, Lamia is there as well. As he entered Furuichi's room a bright light appeared and here he is.

En is quite confused. Is this some sort of new game? He can feel the demonic aura from this world but this is not Makai. So what is it? But for some reason, he knows what is happening. Everything seems so real. He stands up and walks forward without hesitation.

"Oka-san…Wait for me!"

After a few hours, he reaches to his destination, a white castle.

En opens the door and a silver haired girl with a white dress has waiting for him.

"Oka-san, tadaima!"

"Okaeri, En!" Furuichi said gently, while holding a book.

**TBC.**

* * *

Alright, here's the end of first chapter. So, En's character is Furuichi's son. Mostly, everyone can guess what character that Furuichi got, right? But just to be clear, I put the list of characters below.

**Main character:**

Prince 1 : Oga Tatsumi

Prince 2 : En

**NPC:**

Princess : Furuichi Takayuki

King : Saotome Zenjurou

Prince 3 : Toujou Hidetora

Princess 2 : Shizuka Itou (is it correct?)

Guard : Kanzaki Hajime

Alright, this is it. See you again next chapter!


	3. Event 2 Quest 1: Red and Blue Mushroom M

Title: A NEW GAME

Pairing: Oga x Furuichi (Beelzebub)

Warning: This is a BL fanfic, and even an mpreg so the haters should shoh shoh! Go away!

Disclaimer: This story will never be true and Beelzebub is forever Tamura Ryuuhei's.

* * *

Event 2

Quest 1: Red and Blue Mushroom Monsters

Oga walks alone to the nearby deep forest. The forest is called the Death Forest as nobody ever return safely from that scary place. It's been hundreds of year that nobody ever survives entering the forest and it is either they got lost or they died from the attacks by the monsters living there. Right now, entering the Death Forest is forbidden. Not like he cares. He can't do his quest without entering such a scary forest. After a long walk, at last he reaches to his destination.

"So, my first quest is to kill 10 Red Mushroom Monsters and retrieve 5 red potions, right? If I get it right, they should be here somewhere…" Oga looks at both of his sides to find those monsters until he heard a sneaky sound from nearby bushes and something rushes towards him with the speed of light. Fortunately Oga manages to yield his western style sword and cut that thing. The thing dissapears and an item fall to the ground. Oga bows and grabs the item and he found that the item is…

"The red potion?! Then the thing which attacked me just now was…!" As Oga turns to his back, he saw a lot of Red Mushroom Monsters waiting for him. Those creatures look fierce but also cute at the same time with those comical faces on them. Oga can't help but to laugh as loud as he can.

"RAWRRR!" Knowing that they had been made fun of, those entire Red Mushroom Monsters jump towards Oga, making the young man shocked. Luckily that Oga is good with RPG game that he manages to slice, no, slaughter all the entire group of those Red Mushroom Monsters. The red potions fall to the ground one by one. After all, the first quest should be the easiest, right?

The quest ends in just 3 minutes. For Oga's level, he should be able to do faster than that but he is still not used with sword as he is not Kunieda. Eventhough he had killed 20 Red Mushroom Monsters, he thought he should level up first to increase his experience point. Otherwise, he will never be able to face harder quest. Plus…

"Doesn't it feel good to slice a lot of monster as I can?! Wuahahahahaha!" Oga continues killing all the Red Mushroom Monsters that rushing towards him as many as he pleases.

"Damn! I always want this kind of adventure! First, I'm a crown prince, now I can do quest to get a prin…!"

As the word 'princess' came out from his mind, he stops from killing the Red Mushroom Monsters. Damn! How can he marry the girl he doesn't know?! What he really wants now is…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of forest, a young green haired boy desperately kills a lot of Blue Mushroom Monsters that already surround him. Unlike Oga, he is not lucky enough by getting the second level quest this fast. He knows that he might die here, and to pass this forest is not an easy thing to do too, but he has to face this challenge.

"Mother…I must cure her!"

What is this?! It looks like something bad had happened to princess (Furuichi) and she (repeat, 'she' in this game) had to be cured somehow. As a child, En really loves her and he must find the way to cure his beloved mother. He never feels this way before entering this game. It looks like the character default feelings have been combined with him. This game sure is something.

"MUST…SAVE…MOTHER!"

Quickly, he saves all the items he got from killing all bunch of monsters on the way to this place just now. Wait, this is the reason why he had been exhausted, right? Just one more, just one more that blue mushroom should be killed and he will obtain the last potion. As he finished saving his items, he looks at those mushrooms.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU AND CURE MY MOTHER! THIS IS MY LAST RESOLUTION!"

Quickly, En runs towards those monsters and swings his sword. He manages to slice one but he does not able to evade the next attack. He doesn't have any energy left and continues to be 'killed' and before he knows it, he had been automatically teleported to his castle. He falls to the ground and the impact hits his bottom.

"Ouch! Aw…luckily that I'm still alive…" he said while rubbing his bottom until he heard a loud sound coming from the…princess chamber?!

"Princess! Hang in there!"

Furuichi is lying on her bed, almost breathless. She never thought this character could be suffering more than having demons at this world. Sure it is something to become a girl, not to mention a princess but why she deserves this? Why this character is too weak to the point that she might die anytime. Its suffosticating…she can't breathe as normal as she always did. The one who came first in her mind is…

"Oga…"

The servants are shocked to hear that name. Sure that name is unforgettable but why him? As they try to call for the princess, En rushes to her bed from nowhere.

"Mother!"

Furuichi sure can hear him but she is too weak to reply as she had finished her energy to call out for Oga just now. Quickly, En grabs his mother's weak hand and cries for his mother.

"Please! Just a little bit more! Just a little bit more and I will manage to obtain all the material needed to cure you! So please live! Please, mother! I love you, mother! You have done so much for me even you are still young and single! Please! Don't die!" En shouts before that weak hand fall and it is shocking En and all the servants.

"Princess!"

"No…MOTHER!"

"Do not worry!"

A familiar voice appears from their back and a small figure shows itself.

"La…Lamia?!"

"Don't worry! Furuichi is still can be saved! She is not dead yet!" Lamia said confidently.

Furuichi's face has turns to normal. Now, she can breathe properly again and sleeping soundlessly.

"See? She is strong! She can't die!" Lamia said, satisfied with the result.

"Is this true?" En asks.

"Yes, not until she get married and gives birth at the end of the story…" That answer is really shocking En.

"W – what?!"

"Yes, she should be marrying the prince from the neighboring country. But not until he gets the requirements to have her."

"I'LL DO IT!" En shouts.

"What?!" Lamia said, sweating and her hair becomes messy.

"She doesn't need to get married! How she suppose to get married in this condition? Let alone having new siblings are…arghhh!" En shouts in confusion. He can't imagine himself having baby brother and sister, plus he can't even imagine seeing his mother's belly becomes melon size!

"Don't worry, you are the main character! Unlike us the NPC, you can move freely at your own will. So I know you can do it!" Lamia said, still sweats but tries to cheer the idiot prince up.

_But, to think off that the other prince is another main character…who is he? Don't tell me!_

* * *

Yeah! The first quest for Oga! He has not yet meeting Furuichi but En has already tried to avoid Furuichi from getting married! Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Event 3 IguanaThen the princess!

Title: A NEW GAME

Pairing: Oga x Furuichi (Beelzebub)

Warning: This is a BL fanfic, and even an mpreg so the haters should shoh shoh! Go away!

Disclaimer: This story will never be true and Beelzebub is forever Tamura Ryuuhei's.

Event 3

Iguana...Then the princess!

Oga sighs. When will he have time to find Furuichi? The only thing that he did every single day was chasing some comical faced mushrooms and collecting the potions. He had them more than enough already, plus he never had any chance to see the princess's face. He had already gotten sick from this. He must do something before all of them get stuck in this stupid ero…erogame…eroge whatsoever for eternity! Immediately, he goes to meet Saotome at his room.

"Father!"

"Yes (Though I'm quite disgusted to be called as father when I'm not married.)!" Saotome replied the young prince as he called him.

"So, what happened today? You look annoyed," Saotome asks as he saw Oga is in bad mood. He can guess what Oga wants but still asking for the details. "So…you want to see the princess, huh?"

Oga nodes.

"I haven't completed even half of the story, but I've already on 20th level, plus, I have gotten my hands on many rare items. Just tell me how to meet my fiancée already! But don't mistake me; I just want to immediately end this game and find Furuichi. That' all!"

Saotome is silent. He had a point. There's no way that he want to get stuck in this game forever. He scratches his forehead while thinking of something that he can do_. Hm… _suddenly, something is on his mind and he gets an idea.

"Oh yes, how about this?" Saotome said while pointing his finger to the air.

"Huh?" Oga asked as he didn't quite understand about the king's intention.

"Let me check your inventory," Saotome told him and Oga opens his pouch bag to let Saotome see for himself the contents of the pouch bag.

"Hm…yes, yes…yes, yes…hm, you need just an item more to see her. Well, her condition seems to be worse again last night, you know?" he told Oga, making the young prince is in despair. It means he must go hunting again and obtains the last item.

"Alright, I'm going now," Oga said and about to step out from Saotome chamber until Saotome calls for him.

"Don't forget to find Energy potion and give to the princess. Oh yes, send my regards to Former King Behemoth and his son, Jabberwock!" Saotome told Oga but Oga had already left before he heard anything about the regard.

_At the Death Forest…_

_Now, let see…if I'm not mistaken, those giant Purple Iguanas have those potions. Plus, they are close to the princess's castle. Then, I can save my time to find the item. But, they are level 30. What should I do? Should I hunt for more potions? Those iguanas will cost me about two potions each. If there are more iguanas I'll be a dead meat! Alright, I'm going to rise for more potions and money before challenging those iguanas!_

Without waiting any further, Oga walks to where the blue mushrooms are gathering. His mission is to collect at least 100 potions from them. Plus, he might get special items like rare clothes and meats. He can sell those items for money and getting rich. Furthermore, he is a prince. So he needs to be independent. It does not take too long for him to gather 100 potions so he tries to gather another hundred of potions.

After he satisfied with everything, he rests for a while to recover his energy. He tries to not rely on those potions since he will need it during the battle with Purple Iguana soon. It takes about 5 minutes for him to recover.

While resting under a large oak tree, Oga keeps thinking about Furuichi. He knows that he should not think about other than the princess but he just can't take him out of his mind. He still can remember how happy Furuichi was when he was able to play the game together with Oga. That radiance smile was the only thing he wants. He doesn't know where Furuichi is and what the role that Furuichi get in this game. He hopes that Furuichi is not that far anymore. For sudden, he gets something in his mind and he stands up.

"Yes! That princess is really a troublesome! Why I need to marry her just to get out from this stupid game?! It's true that this game is fun, but if I'm the only one who can move on freely, it is not fun at all! I must tell her how do I feel or she will misunderstands me! Now, let's get moving!"

Quickly, Oga runs to the where the Purple Iguanas are. As he arrived at the location, he heard something echoing and it was the iguana's footsteps! It wasn't a mistake since the iguana is about 15 meters tall. This will be a little bit hard for Oga but he had just leveled up to 29th just now.

Quickly, Oga swings his sword towards the first iguana he meets. Luckily the iguana is still not ready to do anything so he manages to kill one. Unfortunately, he hasn't enough time to pick the item from his first kill as another strike comes directly to his face. Luckily he manages to evade the strike and stab the other iguana's tail. Then he uses weakening potion to drop the iguana's states and he uses this chance to kill them. After a few hours, he manages to defeat all 10 Purple Iguanas. He thinks everything was over.

It is until the last iguana boss appears. The boss is 10 times larger than the one he defeated. Oga's eyeballs become large as he saw how superior the last boss is. And the boss's level is…100th?! Without waiting any further, Oga runs for his life. _Don't kidding with me! How can I defeat that thing!_

Oga runs towards the castle in front of him while the iguana is following him from behind with a high speed.

"Save…I must save my location!" Quickly, Oga activates his saving features or he will have to start from his castle all over again. Unfortunately, as he finished saving his location, the iguana boss had strikes on him and he faints on the spots. After a few minutes, he wakes up but the boss is still here, striking the same attack and he faints again. The process has been starting all over again for a few times until it stops. At last Oga manages to step into the castle to meet the princess.

"Stop! Tell me what business you have at this castle!"

Oga swears. Oga swears that he saw Hecatos's face on the castle guard. Plus, there's a girl that resembles Agiel next to him. _Don't tell me…_

"You're Hecatos, right?" Oga asked in sweats for confirmation.

"What? Cheh! So, it's you!" Hecatos replied, annoyed.

"Wow, you really come!" Agiel said in cheerful tone. "Come on! The princess is waiting for you!" Agiel pulls Oga's arm and drags him to the princess chamber.

On the way to the princess chamber, Agiel teases Oga.

What took you so long? Everybody here can guess who the prince from next door is! And we knew how desperately that you want to see the princess, right?" Agiel grins. As Oga thought, everyone was wrong about him.

"No, the one that I want to see the most is…"

Suddenly, both of them heard the noise coming from the princess chamber. Oga is confused but Agiel should have known about the situation.

"Quick! Do you have all the potions?" Agiel asked to Oga as she fastens her steps. Without knowing the situations, Oga follows her and nods.

They try to be as quick as possible since the princess's condition will not waiting for them. At last, they arrived to the princess chamber entrance door.

Both Oga and Agiel are sweating from the running. Lamia saw Oga and without waiting any longer…

"The potions!" she asked him while passing her right hand towards him. Quickly, Oga gives him all the potions needed for the princess. As he passed those potions, he walks closer to the bed. He is shocked.

_How can this happen to me? Why I never realized about this before?!_

"O...Oga…" The silver haired princess moans for that name, without realizing that her dearest prince was at her side. Furuichi's head is too heavy to think except Oga.


End file.
